The Daughter of the Volturi
by midnightbat
Summary: Edward never came back during new moon. Instead the Volturi comes to Bella's rescue and now she's their princess. But what will happen if the two crossed paths again? Will old feelings come back to life or will they be eternal enemies?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a few days now ever since I had a Twillight debate in class. Don't ask. We were talking about new moon and my friend asked what would've happened if Edward never came back. So this idea just suddenly popped into my head. This is just a prologue about what happened so far but it starts of at new moon. The actual time line is around after eclipse but, obviously, before breaking dawn. Sorry if its confusing and for any mistakes in the story line or spelling. Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer : Do I have to say it?**

_Chapter one : Prologue_

BELLA'S POV

20 years. Its been 20 years since that day in the forest. After he left... For a while, I had nothing to live for. I ended up depressed to the point that I wanted to kill myself. And I actually tried. Just to see his face, I did the most suicidal things imaginable. From carelessly riding motor bikes to jumping off cliffs. I've done it all. And having a crazed vampire hunting me down was just like the icing on the cake. But after all that, it wasn't enough.

The worst part about things was that he never got to meet _them_.

After trying to kill myself for a few months, I came home only to find charlie no where to be seen. But in the living room were 5 figures wearing a black cloak with pale white skin and blood red eyes. _Vampires._

"What are you doing here?" I asked them

All five of them turned to me and just then I recognised 3 of them from one of Carlisle's paintings I saw on the eve of my birthday.

"Your the Volturi." I said

"Ahhh," Said one of them "So you've heard of us haven't you?" His tone was soft and kind, and yet they sounded cold and demanding. "Calm yourselves my children" He said pointing to the two others behind him who were already in their fighting positions "She maybe of use to us."

"My appologies, I haven't introduced myself. I am Aro. These are my brothers, Marcus and Caius" He said while pointing to two others beside himself. "And these two behind me are my gaurds, Jane and Alec"

"Now my dear" He said to me "What are you called."

"Bella"

"Bella then, this is your home correct?"

"Yes"

"Then considering that you know of our existence, and I'm sure you know what we truly are correct?"

I nodded and a slight grin appeard on each of their faces.

"Well then, there is a specific coven we are in search of and based on our information we know that they were settling here not until a while ago. And since a faint trace of their scent is still here, I must ask you my dear. You know of the Cullens correct?"

At the sound of their name something inside of me snapped and I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell to my knees and broke down into sobbs right in front of them. In a few seconds they were surrounding me and the next thing I knew I was sobbing in Aro's arms.

"What is it child?" He asked me "Did they do something to you? Where are they?"

I started telling them everything that had happened. I told them about what happened when we first met, about my sheilding abilities, and about the accident during my birthday. When I was finished, all of them stared at me wide eyed until Aro finally spoke.

"My child, would you like to come with us?"

That was how I was now, living in Volterra with some of the most powerful in the vampire world. At first the question stunned me. I didn't want to leave Charlie or lie to him. But Aro had surprisingly agreed to let me tell him and my mother and step father about the vampire world. After explaining things to them, they allowed me to come with them back to Italy.

At first, I thought of this as a way to take my mind of _him _but after a few months I realised that the people here weren't at all like what I expected them to be. Soon, they became like family to me. Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix, and Heidi became like my brothers and sisters. Aro became more of a father figure to me than a leader and, naturally, Marcus and Caius became my uncles.

They agreed to let me stay human for as long as I like until I decide I wanted the change. But after a few months of living here, I found out that I was pregnant with _his _child. And defying their own rules, Aro, Jane, and everyone else didn't kill me like what the laws stated them to do. They saw me as one of their own and actually helped me through it. They researched everything about vampire history, trying ot find out what they could do to help me and what they could do about my kids. A few months later, I gave birth to triplets and, due to blood lost, was changed right after.

Jane and Alec found information about hybrids, half vampires and half humans, and decided that my kids weren't at all dangerous to our world. They helped raised my kids and seem to greatly love them as well. They grew rapidly and already had a body of a 17 year old when they were 7 years old. After that, they stopped growing and their body froze at the form of a 17 year old teen. They mainly need blood to survive but were able to consume human food as well. Although their eye colors still changed depending on their blood thirst and what kind of blood they drank.

After I was changed, I found out that I was a sheild but I also had the ability to reflect my opponents abilities back at themselves and also to copy others gifts. I was still allowed to talk with Charlie, Renee, Phil, and even Jake. They were even allowed to come visit once in a while. Most of the Volturi became fond of them even if my parents were humans and Jake was a werewolf. Even though I was still a Volturi, Aro allowed me to drink animal blood instead of human blood. As the Cullens put it, _a Vegetarian Vampire_. And surprisingly my kids have decided to do so as well.

A few years after my change, there were reports of mysterious deaths in Seattle that the _Cullens _were supposed to be watching. We eventually lost patience with them and decided to go to Seattle and end them ourseleves. Me and my kids came with Jane and the other guards to stop them. We found out that Victoria was the one responsible for the newborns. She attacked me on our way back home but Jane helped me in the fight. Both of us together were able to destroy her and Riley easily enough and after that Jane and I became captains of the Volturi guard. And soon after, Aro officially accepted me as his daughter so now I'm the princess of the Vampire world.

My kids and I've been living with the Volturi for 20 years now and in all that time, there have been no news from the Cullens. Edward never found out about his kids and I already accepted the fact that he never will. I'm never going to see the Cullens again and the Volturi are my family. They were there for me when I really needed some one, they took me in and never left me like _they _did. Aro's my father now, I'm his daughter. The Volturi's daughter. Their princess. _The Volturi are my family now._

**Well that's it for now. The real story line will start with the next chapter with Aro's announcement. And I could really use some suggestions or ideas on how you guys would want this story to go. Cause honestly I haven't really got all the details worked out yet. I'm a beginner okay! Don't be to hard on me! And this writer's block isn't really helping either O.o ! Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I didn't write the kid's names there. That's because I absolutlely SUCK at coming up with names. So I could really use some ideas for their names. Any way Please review and tell me what you think, I could really use the confidence boost! It'd be good to know that you guys would still want me to continue this. Thanks for reading! Remember to Review!**

**~Midnight**


	2. Introductions

**Hi! I'm back! Thank you SOOOO MUCH to the only person to review, **_**kate x wolfe**_**! I actually thought that this story sucked since no one bothered to review on the first few days, but then you reviewed so THANK YOU! And thanks for helping me come up with the kid's names. Naturally, this chapter is for you since you sound like the only person who wants me to continue. Just so you know, in this chapter the 'foreign language' your gonna read is Romanian. I thought that considering their an old coven that romanian might suit them. But no, I can't speak Romanian. I actually needed to look for an English to Romanian translator so sorry if there are a few mistakes on that part. Oh, and by the way I'm the one who thought of their last names. I researched a lot about the character's (especially Volturi characters) last names but I couldn't find any info about their full names. So, I improvised. Well then, happy reading! And sorry for any mistakes in this story.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! This story is born because I'm a pathetic person that had nothing else better to do! Sad right! :(**

_Chapter 2 : Introductions_

BELLA'S POV

I came back from hunting at around 2 in the afternoon. Just when I came in through the gate I immediately heard a familiar shreek echoing through the castle.

"Melisa, quit chasing me already!" Tara called from behind her shoulder as she sprinted behind me. Tara Carlie Swan Voltera or Tara for short, is my daughter and the second eldest of the triplets. She looks just like me but her hair very long and has a slight bronze tint to it. Like all my kids, she can play the piano but she can also play the Violin and Clarinet. She's usually very shy and quite but in a fight, she can be the exact duplicate of Jane. Sly, strong, and also the calmest and most collected of the triplets. She's also very intelligent at planning and strategy, so she's a good ally to have in a fight. Her power is to manipulate her enemy's senses and create very realistic illusions.

"Awww, c'mon Tar! Just one more!" Melisa was right behind her sister with a new shirt in her arms. Melisa Mary Swan Volterra or Melisa, is the youngest of the triplets and sometimes it scares me how alike she is to Alice. But then again, she was named after her. Like Alice she's talkative, devious, extremely social, loves shopping, and loves trapping people in her room to make-over. Her usual victims are usually either me, Jane, Heidi, or more occasionally Tara. She looks like her father but she has my heart-shaped face. Her hair is dark bronze and is usually styled like Alice's. Her power is to change her appearance in any way she wants. Whether its her eye color, hair color, hair style, or physicall appearance.

"No way! That's what you said before!" Tara screamed at her sister as I laugh in amusement, _"__Mama!__A face__o__oprire__!__" _She asked me in Romanian. _Mama! Make her stop._

"Mă tem că nu pot draga mea. Ştii cum ea devine." _I'm afraid I can't my dear. You know how she gets. _I answered her. My kids and I are all able to speak Romanian, English, and Italian but with the exception of Melissa, all three of us are able to speak other languages as well.

"C'mon Tara! I know that this would be perfect for you!" Melisa begged her sister, who was obviously fighting a loosing battle.

"Alright, fine. But this is the last one!" And Melisa happily took Tara back to her room for what I expect to be the next three hours.

I walked through the castle aimlessly and started thinking. This place has truely became a place of joy, happiness, and laughter for my kids and I. It's not at all like what I thought it would be like when I first came her. From what the Cullens told me it was like, they made this place sound like a cold jail cell where death was only a step away. But now, this place is the warmest place I ever came to know. The people they discribed as cold and heartless are my family. Their the people who protected me and my kids when _they _just left me there to die.

My children also seems very happy here. When I told them about their father and asked them about their last name... Well, let's just say that their reactions to the Cullens were anything but pleasant. Their last name, Swan and Volterra, was their own choice. They refused to be named after their father. And like them, ever since I was officially accepted as Aro's daughter and a true Volturi, my name became Isabella Marie Swan Volterra.

As I was passing his room, his playing interrupted my thoughts. Without a second thought, I silently came in the room and saw my son perfectly playing a song I knew too well on the piano. _My lullaby. _And I swear, he might be able to play the song better than Edward himself! His room was filled with various musical instruments that he can play. He has two sepperate book shelves, one for his CDs and another for his books. Considering that he's a half vampire and still needs sleep sometimes, there's a bed at the end of the room with a desk beside it and a wardrobe across it.

After he finished playing the last note perfectly, he turned to look at me.

"_M__amă__, __înapoi_." _Mama, your back. _Gabriel said to me happily. Gabriel Anthony Swan Volterra or Gabriel, is the eldest of the triplets. He looks like his father but he has my dark brown hair. He is the fastest and most musically talented among the triplets. He can play the Guitar, Violin, Flute, Drums, Base, Cello, and obviously the Piano and he has also composed some songs of his own. He's able to speak the most languages among us and he's also very intelligent in most subjects like Biology, Math, History, and Geography. Like his father, his power is to read minds but he's also able to communicate telepathically with or without touch.

"_Asta a fost__frumos__, Gabriel__._" I told him and earned an embarassed but flattered look. _That was beautiful, Gabriel._

"Although," I continued "I still don't understand why you don't let anyone know that you can play all these different instruments or that you can compose songs." At my comment, his face immediately snapped up at me. Gabriel never lets anyone but me to enter his room. He'd let Tara come in sometimes but only after he hid all his instruments, except his piano. So naturally, no one in the whole castle, other than myself, knows about Gabriel's overly incredible musical talent.

"_Mama!__Vă rugăm să nu__spui la nimeni__!_" _Mama! Please don't tell anyone!_

"_Bine__, bine!_" I said between laughters "_Nu voi__spune__nimănui__. __Dar__nu pot ţine__acest lucru de la__bunicul__Aro__pentru mult timp__ştii__. __El__este un cititor de__minte__ca tine__._" _Alright, alright! I won't tell anyone. But you can't keep this from your grandfather Aro for long you know. He is a mind reader like you._

He sighed. "I know, but your barriers seem to be working so far right?"

"_Chiar__mi__bariere au__limitele lor,__draga mea._" I answered him. _Even my barriers have their limits, my dear._

I started walking out the room as Gabriel's face turned with worry. I'll keep my barriers up for now, but I know that his secret is gonna get out soon.

I walked towards my room, deciding that having a nice long bath might do me some good. My room is round and large with bed in the middle, for sentimentle reasons. I have a desk and a laptop on the right and a wardrobe on the left side of the wall.

After I finished my bath, I stood infront of my huge miror beside the wardrobe. I copied Melisa's power a few months after she discovered it, so all I had to do was focus on an appearance. I made my hair pitch black and let it drop to my shoulders and changed my eye color to blood red. I actually found that black hair and red eyes is a good look for me. After I was done, I started to think about what I was going to do. And right on cue, there was a knock on my door and I heard Jane's thoughts – Yes, I also copied Gabriel's powers.

"What is it Jane?" I asked her.

"Bella, Aro wants to see you." She answered "He said it's important."

"Alright, wait a while kay?" I ran to my wardrobe and took one of my black T-shirts and Red skirt –I did say red and black is a good look for me- and walked out the door with Jane waiting outside.

"What is this all about?" I asked her as we walked towards the throne room.

"I don't know. He just told me to come get you. He said that he had something important to tell us. Maybe something about a new mission." Jane and I are two of the strongest vampires in the Volturi and we are the leaders of the gaurds.

We walked inside the throne room and saw that Marcus, Aro, and Caius were all sitting on their thrones with serious and worried expressions on their faces. Demitri and Alec were behind them with similar expressions. I tried to read their minds but they were able to block their minds enough for me to not be able to read whatever it was that had them so worked up.

"Aro, what is this about?" I asked him.

"This is about a new mission we're going to assign you my child. But I'm afraid that it might not be an easy one for you." He answered me.

"Why is that?" Jane asked worriedly.

And just then, I heard the words I hoped I'd never hear come out of my new father's-Aro- mouth. "Because the Cullens are back here in Italy."

**Well there you go! To **_**kate x wolfe **_**thanks again for reading, reviewing, and helping me with this story. Hope you liked this new chapter! And to everyone else that are reading, will it kill you to review? C'mon it isn't that hard! Just click that pretty looking button down there and write do you like it or not? THAT SIMPLE! So PLEASE REVIEW! I'm desperate! And like my other stories, I'll only continue this story if at least ONE person likes this story and tells me to continue. So if I get no reviews at all, I'll stop torturing you and end this story right here. So please review! I really wanna keep writing for you and I really need that confidence boost! Any way, thanks for reading and to **_**kate x wolfe **_**I really hope you like this chapter and will review again. Thanks! :)**


	3. The announcement

**Hi, I'm back! Thanks alot to everyone who added this story to their alert or favorite list! I really appreciate it. And a huge thanks to **_**kate x wolf **_**and **_**Layla Cullen is little Rosalie **_**for actually reviewing! You guys are really a big help to me in this story just by reviewing! Thank you SOOO MUCH! Oh,and again I'm really thankful to the people who alerted and favorite this story but maybe you won't mind reviewing? Reviews are a writer's best friend after all, and it would be nice to actually hear that you guys like my stories. Any way, I hope you guys will like this chapter. Even though it's kinda short. And as usual, sorry for any mistakes in this story what so ever. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

_Chapter 3 : The announcement_

BELLA'S POV

"What?" I screamed in disbelieve.

"Like I said my dear," Aro said with sadness in his voice "The Cullens have returned to Itally."

"How? Why are they even here?" I angrily said "They never even liked this place! So why are they here after all these years! They're not supposed to be here!"

"Bella!" Aro said calmly "Please, calm down my child."

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Their the people that left me for dead all those years ago and now their back! How can you possibly expect me to be calm?" I walked out of the throne room and headed for my own room leaving a very surprised group of vampires behind.

I walked back in my room and just sat on my bed. How can this happen? How did the people who I know will never see again, never want to see again, just come up in the only place I ever feel like home? How can I accept that the people who made part of my life a living hell are back? Why are they even here? They left me for dead in the woods all those years ago! I'm nothing to them, I'm _dead_ to them! So why are they back her after all these years?

A knock on my door finally brought me out of my thoughts.

"Bella?" Aro's voice sounded from behind the door "May I come in?"  
After a moment of silence I finally answered "Alright."

Aro walked in my room and sat beside me on my bed. And after another few seconds of silence, he finally spoke.

"Bella, I know this is difficult for you."

"Difficult?" I said angrily "How can it not be difficult? The people who abandoned me and left me for dead are back here! And how could you think I would be okay with this?" If vampires could cry, I would be sobbing by now.

"I never thought that you would be okay with this my dear," Aro said "I know what they have done, but this matter is out of my hands. I received a letter a few days ago saying that the Cullens are coming to Itally to meet their new princess, by then anything I could have done to provent this have dissapeared."

That revelation caught e by surprise. They came to see me? After all these years since they left me, they pick now to finally come and see me? "Do they even know who I am?" I asked.

"I don't know my dear. They might or might not be aware that you are still alive after all these years. Or the fact that you have been turned."

"It's just so hard father." I said with my voice cracking "After all this time, I finally found a home of my own. I'm finally able to forget, I finally found a family. I'm finally content and happy. And like always, they just had to come and ruin all of it!"

"I know my dear," Aro aswered "But there is nothing we an do. But I can promise you that I will not allow them to harm you in anyway. I will make sure they will know what they have done in the worse way possible. And for that purpose, there is surprise for you that I've prepared the second I received word of their arrival."

"What?" I asked confused.

A simle made it's way on Aro's lips. "That, I cannot say yet my dear. I'll show you my surprise on the day that the Cullens finally come. I am honestly looking forward in seeing their reactions to this little surprise."

Looking at Aro's expression, I can see that whatever this surprise was it's something that would leave the Cullens begging for mercy. Maybe this visit wont be so bad afterall.

"All right," I said finally feeling a little better "So what's this mission I've been hearing about?"

"Ahhh, of course!" Aro said happily while making his way out of my room "Jane would tell you the details of the mission my dear."

"Oh, and one more thing." He said before walking out "I hope you realize that you are not allowed to kill or hurt the Cullens when they arrive. That includes your children as well."

On that statement, I couldn't help but laugh. Aro always did have a way at knowing what I was thinking, with ot without special abilities. "I'll try father, but I'm not making any promises."

A few minutes after Aro left, I got up and decided to find Jane. I opened the door only to find Jane standing behind it.

"Bella!" She said "I was just about to brief you about the mission!"

"I can see that." I said letting out a slight chuckle "Why don't we talk in my room. If this mission has anything to do with the Cullens, I'd prefer to not have my kids hear."

"Of course." Jane said while walking in my room "Any way, the Cullens are going to Volterra nasional high school while they are staying here. And since you and the triplets are going there as well, we'd like you to gather up as much information you can about them."

"Information on the Cullens? What is there to collect?" I asked her.

"Aro suspects that there's another reason of why the Cullens are finally back here after all this time." Jane answered "That, and he thinks that letting you and your kids torture the Cullens while their in school sounds like a good idea."

"Huh, that sounds fun." I said with a smirk "What do you three think?" I asked while mentally opening the door. Yes, I can move object with my mind. I coppied that ability from a vampire I met a few years back. The door opened revealing three half vampires behind it.

"Mmmm... Hi mom! Hi aunt Jane!" Gabriel said nervously.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tara said guilty.

"Of course it's not." Jane said happily "So what do you guys think about this little mission?"

"Perfect!" Melisa said happily "I can finally torture my dad!" Melissa's statement earned devious grins from both Gabriel and Tara.

"Melisa, Tara, Gabriel, one way or another Edward is still your father." I told them "I don't want you to do something that you don't want to or something that you would regret."

"Mother!" Gabriel said in surprise "We're not thinking of this as something we have to do for you. We want to do this not only for you but for ourselves as well!"

"Gabriel's right mama!" Tara said "We are not going to sit by watching the family that nearly destroyed yours and our lives walk around like nothing has hapened! We just can't allow it!"

"But kids," I said "In blood, he is still your father and they-"

"No he's not!" Gabriel interuppted before I could finish "He is not our father! That man lost all rights to be our father years ago! Even biologically, I won't acknowledge that man to be my father! And that coven of his means nothing to us! No matter what, they are the people that abandoned us! They are not our family! We won't accept them!"

"He's right mom!" Melissa said "The only family we have are you and the Volturi! Those people are nothing! And after what they did, we won't just sit on the side lines and watch them walk around our territory like nothing happened! And we won't wait around for you or grandpa Aro or anyone else to do something about them, I think we deserve torturing them ourselves after what they did!"

It doesn't take a mind reader to know that their each planning something right now and knowing my kids, I can guaranty that whatever it was it's bad news for the Cullens. I can't help but feel proud with my kids right now, but there is still that small voice at the back of my head that tells me I'm not being a good parent. Oh well, no stopping them now.

"Oh and Bella,"Jane said with a devious smirk. Of course she was planning something as well. "You know that you and your kids are the only people Aro warned to not be allowed to harm the Cullens right?" My eyes widened and so did my smirk. Jane really was the best friend and sister I could ever ask for.

Plans and ideas of how I'm gonna torture them played in my head. Right now, I can't wait until the Cullens get here.

**There you go! Sorry it's kind of short, but I have a terrible case of writer's block here! So any ideas on what I should write for the next chapter is really appriciated if you want me to update faster. Any way, I still gave you a fluffy Aro and Bella moment and an Evil Bella and kids moment in one chapter. Even though it's not very good, but I have writer's block okay! Give me a break! Oh and sorry if the chapter title doesn't make sense. I ran out of ideas. So ideas on chapter titles also really help. Sometimes thinking of the title takes longer than writing the actual chapter. Please review! Reviews and ideas help me update faster! And as always, I'll only continue if at least ONE person still wants me to. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Midnight**


	4. The announcement part 2

**Hi guys! I'm sooo glad that so many people like this story enough to add this story to their alerts or favorites! Thank you soooo sooo much to you guys who still follow this story. And thank you sooo sooo sooo sooo much to **_**shans97 **_**for actually taking the time to review! And like you asked, I'm gonna expand in the triplets POV for this story. And like I said, I really appriciate you guys who alerted but if you guys don't mind reviewing? Reviews just help me work faster. Oh, and before anything else I just wanna say one thing. I have the WORSE case of writers block in the history of writers block so I have currently no idea on where this story is going. So just let me apologize in advance if the wait for this story or my other stories is gonna be kind of long. Oh, and if you guys have any ideas on this story PLEASE TELL ME! It'll really help my writers block and help me get out chapters quicker. Any way, this chapter is basically gonna be kind of the same as the last chapter but in the triplet's POV and I'm gonna add a few things in it. I know it sucks but like I said, writers block! I ran out of ideas okay! Any way, sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling or anything. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything so don't sue me!**

_Chapter 4 : The announcement, a different POV – The triplets_

MELISA'S POV

I was just chasing Tara around the castle when I ran in to mom. Guess she just finished hunting.

"Melisa, quit chasing me already!" Tara yelled at me while she hid behind mom.

"Awww, c'mon Tar!" I whined "Just one more!" _It's only been an hour any way. _I thought.

"No way! That's what you said before!" Tara yelled at me while mom was happily laughing. _"__Mama!__A face__o__oprire__!__" _She yelled at mom in Romanian. _Mama! Make her stop. _Well there's like this habit we have of speaking in Romanian everytime we see mom or any of the elders. We talk in other languages too but Romani is the most usually used. It's not really a bother, Romani was like our first language other than English and it's great practice.

"Mă tem că nu pot draga mea. Ştii cum ea devine." _I'm afraid I can't my dear. You know how she gets. _Mom answered her. _Finally some one who gets it! _I thought.

"C'mon Tara! I know that this would be perfect for you!" I begged my sister.

"Alright, fine. But this is the last one!" At that, I took Tara back to my room for around... The next three hours maybe.

"Hey Melisa," Tara said "Didn't aunty Jane asked about mom before?"

"Oh yeah she did!" I answered her.

"You think we should tell her where mom is? She had that Aro-has-another-mission look on her face and I have a feeling that this one might be important."

"Nah, she'll find mom sooner or later any way." I said "But I do think that we should find out what this new mission is gonna be."

GABRIEL'S POV

I was practicing in my room when I heard mom's thoughts. Looks like she just got back. Right on cue, she came in my room and just stood there listening to me play. Mom is one of the only people I don't mind playing the piano for, other than Tara and occasionally grandfather Aro, but she's the only person that knows I can play more instruments other than the piano or that I compose.

"_M__amă__, __înapoi_." _Mama, your back. _I greeted her.

"_Asta a fost__frumos__, Gabriel__._" _That was beautiful, Gabriel. _She said "Although, I still don't understand why you don't let anyone know that you can play all these different instruments or that you can compose songs." At that comment, I snapped my head at her.

"_Mama!__Vă rugăm să nu__spui la nimeni__!_" _Mama! Please don't tell anyone! _It's not like I don't want anyone to hear me play, it's just that I'm not really comfortable with the whole idea so... Okay, so maybe I don't really like it when other people hear me play but I'm not so overly confident as my overly active sister Melisa.

"_Bine__, bine!_" Mom said laughing"_Nu voi__spune__nimănui__. __Dar__nu pot ţine__acest lucru de la__bunicul__Aro__pentru mult timp__ştii__. __El__este un cititor de__minte__ca tine__._" _Alright, alright! I won't tell anyone. But you can't keep this from your grandfather Aro for long you know. He is a mind reader like you._

I sighed. "I know, but your barriers seem to be working so far right?"

"_Chiar__mi__bariere au__limitele lor,__draga mea._" She said to me while walking out of the room. _Even my barriers have their limits, my dear. _If vampires can turn pale, my face would've turned whiter than a ghost by now.

A few seconds after that, I heard aunt Jane's thoughts. _Wonder if Gabriel saw her, better go check._

_Oh, no! _I thought and started darting back and forth trying to hide my instruments. _Why does mom always have to be right!_

Once aunt Jane knocked on my door, I was done hiding all my instruments. _Thank you mind reading._

"It's open!" I said.

The door opened and showed aunt Jane's face "Hey Gabriel, do you happen to know where Bella is?" The expression on her face showed that she had something important to tell mom. _Must be another mission._

"Yeah," I answered her "She was just here. I think she was heading to her room."

"Oh alright, thank you" Aunt Jane said while closing the door. And at that second I felt some kind of urgent feeling flowing off of her. Yes, I can usually feel emotions off of others if the emotions are strong enough and no, no one knows about it yet. And yes, I'm secretive and unconfident.

A few minutes after aunt Jane left, I heard Melisa's and Tara's thoughts and a moment later Melisa came running in my room.

"Hey Gabriel!" Melisa said happily "Did you see mom or aunt Jane before?"

"Yeah," I answered her "What was that about? Aunt Jane had that look on her face."

"Yeah, we saw it too" Tara said "We think that it might be about a mission. Did you hear anything?" By that she meant _'Were you able to read her mind and find out anything?'_

"No, but then I didn't really know what this was about." Right after I said that we heard a loud slam coming from mom's room.

"Looks like Mom's mad." Melisa said bluntly "You think that it had anything to do with the mission?"

"I don't know." Tara said "But I am going to find out. Coming bro?"

"Of course." We started sprinting to mom's room and when we got to the door we started listening on their conversation.

"... the Cullens are going to Volterra nasional high school while they are staying here. And since you and the triplets are going there as well, we'd like you to gather up as much information you can about them."Aunt Jane's voice rang through clearly.

'_The Cullens?' _Melisa's thoughts screamed_ 'They mean dad's coven?'_

'_The Cullens? What the hell are thay doing in Italy?' _Tara thought loudly getting that rare deadly angry look in her eyes.

"Information on the Cullens? What is there to collect?" Mom asked

"Aro suspects that there's another reason of why the Cullens are finally back here after all this time." Jane answered "That, and he thinks that letting you and your kids torture the Cullens while their in school sounds like a good idea."

'_Of course it is!'_ All three of us thought at the same time.

"Huh, that sounds fun." Mom said "What do you three think?" _Oh no! _I thought and suddenly the door swung open and all of us came tumbling down. Our last thought must have been too loud. I'm starting to wish that I didn't let mom copy my powers.

"Mmmm... Hi mom! Hi aunt Jane!" I said nervously.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tara said guilty.

"Of course it's not." Jane said happily "So what do you guys think about this little mission?"

"Perfect!" Melisa said happily "I can finally torture my dad!"

"Melisa, Tara, Gabriel, one way or another Edward is still your father." Mom said "I don't want you to do something that you don't want to or something that you would regret."

"Mother!" I said in surprise "We're not thinking of this as something we have to do for you. We want to do this not only for you but for ourselves as well!"

"Gabriel's right mama!" Tara said "We are not going to sit by watching the family that nearly destroyed yours and our lives walk around like nothing has hapened! We just can't allow it!"

"But kids," Mom said "In blood, he is still your father and they-"

"No he's not!" I interuppted before she could finish. I can be assertive when I want to be and I just couldn't stand hearing her defending our so called father any more. "He is not our father! That man lost all rights to be our father years ago! Even biologically, I won't acknowledge that man to be my father! And that coven of his means nothing to us! No matter what, they are the people that abandoned us! They are not our family! We won't accept them!"

"He's right mom!" Melissa said "The only family we have are you and the Volturi! Those people are nothing! And after what they did, we won't just sit on the side lines and watch them walk around our territory like nothing happened! And we won't wait around for you or grandpa Aro or anyone else to do something about them, I think we deserve torturing them ourselves after what they did!"

By then all out thoughts were directed to the same thing : _Destroying our dad. _And I know that mom knew that nothing she say can change that. But I could feel the slightest hint of pride that was radiating off her.

"Oh and Bella,"Aunr Jane said with a devious smirk. "You know that you and your kids are the only people Aro warned to not be allowed to harm the Cullens right?"

'_Alright! Aunt Jane's on board!' _Melisa thought.

'_I always knew that aunt Jane is my favorite aunt' _Tara thought.

Mom's eyes widened and a smirk started to grow on her face. Right then I heard what my favorite thought of the day might be : _This is gonna be fun._

**Well, there you go. I know, I know it sucks! But I ran out of ideas okay! To make it up to you I'm planing to get the next chapter out in a few hours. The next chapter is gonna be the Cullens POV in this whole thing. Suckish I know but like I said, writers block! So pleaasee leave a review or an idea. It'll really help me in writing this story. And I hope that you guys will still follow my stories and review despite the long wait. Oh, and to **_**shans97 **_**thanks again for being the ONLY person to review! It really means a lot to me! I really hope that your not that dissapointed in this chapter and will still follow this story. Any way, like they said on TV stay tuned to next time! And maybe in the mean time you can hit that beautiful looking button down there? Pretty pleaaaaaseee! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~Midnight**


	5. The announcement part 3

**Hi again! See, I told you I would update the next chapter in a few hours. Well yes it took longer than I thought and it's not as long as I wanted it to be but at least I updated 2 chapters on the same day right? And in my defense I still have writers block and I had a family issue I needed to take care of. Don't worry it's nothing bad like what you were thinking, just a little 'family trip' that my mom planned. Any way, like I said I have no ideas on where this is going so ideas are really welcomed. Sorry for any mistakes in this story and happy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer : Said it once didn't I?**

_Chapter 5 : The announcement, another POV – The Cullens_

EDWARD'S POV

20 years. It's been 20 years since that day but it still haunts me every second of the day. 10 years after living in alone, Carlilse had Alice bring me back to the coven. But the events and scars of that day still stayed with me and never left. Everytime I close my eyes, I see her face. Her beautiful heart-shaped face smiling at me with those beautiful brown eyes looking straight at me without a care in the world. Her beautiful brown hair tucked neatly behind her ear falling perfectly down her shoulders and that one stuborn piece that just wouldn't stay.

'_Your not good enough for me' _Those words kept repeating themselves in my head every single day. The final words I said to the person I love.

Things were never the same since that day. The day where we left, where I left the most important person that has ever came in our lives. We still travel from city to city. Never in the same place for too long but also never back to _that_ place, but the family was never the same since. And I knew that it was all _my _fault.

Deep down I always had hope that she was still alive. That she would still be waiting, that she would still love me. But I knew it was all a pathetic dream. At least I did.

We were staying in the outskirts of Seattle to monitor a series of dissapearances and murders that we suspect to be vampires. Jasper suspected them to be new borns and that someone was trying to create an army. But one day without warning, when we were trying to figure out the master mind behind this, I heard her thoughts. The thoughts and voice of the person I never thought I would see ever again.

Naturally, I ran to where those thoughts were coming from but when I got there, she was no where to be seen. Although, a coven of what might be hundreds of vampires littered the floors and a few meters from there lied Victoria's body. _Dead._

"Edward," Carlilse said "How were you able to find this?"

"I heard her." I answered "I heard her thoughts." I don't need to say her name for everyone to understand who I was talking about.

"Edward that's impossible." Alice said "If she really was here I would have seen her."

"Besides there's no way that she could have survived all these years." Rosalie said "She's a human when we left and she couldn't have changed after we left. She's dead Edward."

"Enough Rosalie!" Esme said "If this is anyone's doing, it must be the Volturi."

"Esme is right." Carlilse said "I'll write to them asking about this but Rosalie is right Edward, there is no was she's with the Volturi and as much as we wished we could deny it, she's dead Edward."

Back then it sounded like the most logical thing in the world, but I still couldn't help but hope that they were wrong. Even if it did involve the Volturi. Carlilse received a reply from the Volturi a few days after stating that the Volturi got tired of waiting for us to finish them and decided to do it themselves. A few days after, we recieved word that the vampire world has a new 'princess' but no other information about her was added.

Since then, I've been searching the world for _her _grave. Just to make sure that she really is gone. After the incident with the Volturi in Seatle we moved to a house similar to the one we had in Forks in the outscirts of San Fransisco, to try and hide from their radar for a while after our 'failed mission'. After a few years of searching and nothing came up, we finally thought that there might still be a chance.

"We should at least check Carlilse, who knows right?" I said to him one night "This new princess seems questionable enough."

"Edward's right Carlilse." Alice said "I've been keeping tabs with the Volturi and ever since that princess came up, I've been having trouble watching them."

"And the information we got on her wasn't at all convincing." Jasper commented "The fact that they never stated anything about her other than she's our princess is suspicious enough."

"Yes, but..." Carlilse started but was cut off by Emmett.

"C'mon Carlilse!" He shouted "If my sister is alive I'd like to see her and even if she isn't it's best for us to know for sure!"

"Alright," Carlilse said "We'll leave in the morning and I'll send word to Aro of our arrival the next day. By then he couldn't have done anything to stop our arrival."

Everyones minds started to fly to moments they had with Bella. Their thoughts were over joyed with the slight chance of seeing their 'sister' again, even if there was only a small chance that it was true. Everyone knew that it was a long shot that our new princess in the same person that we left all those years ago, but still we couldn't help but hope.

We couldn't help but hope that she's still alive. And I couldn't help but pray that she might still forgive me about what I done to her all those years ago. But there was one thought that was lingering at the back of my mind. If this princess really was Bella, how was she been alive after all these years and how were we unable to track her if she was? How did she ended up with the them and became the princess of the Vampire world? That would mean that they broke every rule in the vampire world by accepting her, something that we all know was highly impossible. And of this person really was her that would mean that she's our princess. And also that the person I love was with _the_ _Volturi._

**Well there you go! Sorry it's kinda short but I have writers block okay! And having my mom rush me to get off the computer isn't really helping. Oh and just so you know my parents have no idea that I'm writing and I'd like to keep it that way. I can honestly say that I'm not at all confident so I think you guys can guess where I came up with Gabriel's personality from but I'm not as smart. So now I guess you guys can imagine how hard it is to write while having writers block, having my mom rush me, and having to hide what I'm doing. Not exactly a walk in the park! So cut me some slack! Any way, thanks for reading and following this story! Please leave an idea or review! It'll help me write faster! I'm planning for the Cullens, Bella, and the triplets to meet at the high school in the next chapter but I have no idea how it's gonna go. So like I said, pleaaasseee leave a review and idea! I need help here! Any way, thanks for reading and please review! Till next time! :)**

**~Midnight**


	6. First Impressions

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating for this story but I've been plagued by writers block. To everyone who alerted or favorite this story, I really appriciate it! But maybe you won't mind reviewing, it really helps me to actually hear for sure that you like this story. To **_**Shirosaki-Yuki, shans97, **_**and**_** JenFarry, **_**thank you soooo sooooo MUCH for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me! Oh to **_**JenFarry**_**, about your question. It is kind of weird, I guess I kind of underestimated time. Like I said I had writers block and that was actually the first thing that popped in my head so I have no excuse for that. Really sorry for the confusion. Hope you won't mind and will keep reading and reviewing. I guess that it'll be better if I speed up the timeline to 50 or 60 years just to avoid anymore confusion. Any way, now that I got that off my chest, on with the story! Sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer : Said it once, don't have to say it again.**

_Chapter 5 : First Impressions_

BELLA'S POV

"Mom!" Melisa screamed from the top of her lungs "C'mon! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I usually don't take such a long time preparing myself, especially longer than Melisa, but considering today would be the day we go back to Volterra national high school, I needed some extra time to prepare for our little plan to work.

_Flashback_

"So," Melisa asked "Since we can't harm them, what can we do to the Cullens?"

"Good point, I didn't think of that." I replied "And I honestly don't want to them to start charging at me with questions or accusations the second I see them."

"That's it!" Gabriel and Tara said together.

"What's it?" Jane asked.

"We can't really harm them but we can humiliate them," Tara said

"But since their new in high school, there's not much we can do." Gabriel continued. It's sometimes scary how those two are able to complete each others sentences at times like this.

"Since the Cullens were old friends of the Volturi, Aro should invite the Cullens to the castle soon." Tara said.

"And we think that it would be better setting for your reunion." Gabriel continued again. I still don't understand how they could have the same thoughts at the same time without mind reading.

"So mom when we're at school," Tara said looking at her brother.

"It's best if you change your appearance."Gabriel continued looking back at her sister.

"That way, during introductions we can leave the Cullens wondering how we have the same name."

"And from there,"

"We could make their lives at school a living hell!" That they said together with an unsurprisingly happy tone.

"Well its not what I had in mind," Melisa said "But considering we can't hurt them it is a good plan."

"Why not then?" I said.

_End of Flashback_

So here I am, on my way to school with a whole new appearance. It won't rise any suspisions among the students because since it's the start of a new year after summer break, most of the other students would have completely changed their appeareances as well. Melisa and I had a reputation about constantly changing our look anyway.

Right now, I changed my hair color to a pitch black color and had it tied up in a horse tail that reached slightly under my shoulders. I changed my eye color to a forest green shade. I was wearing a light blue blouse and a dark blue skirt. Something that I usually never wear.

At the school, I was known as the triplets older sister. We say that our mother her died a few years ago and now we live with our father Aro and the rest of our 'extended family'. We also don't distance ourselves from the public like the Cullens usually do. Tara always could manipulate the human's senses so when we're around them, they never suspected that we're vampires and we've always been able to control our thirst around humans. So it wasn't surprising when one of our friends, Madison, came running at us and flung her arms around us.

"Bella! Melisa! Tara! Gabriel! Hi!" She said. Madison is a short girl with curly light brown hair and light brown eyes. Melisa and her are best friends and they are very much alike.

"Hi Mad!" Melisa greeted. "How was your vacation?"

"Perfect!" She replied "The next time I go to New York you HAVE to come Mel! The clothes there are incredible!" As the two were talking, two more people came up to us.

"Hi guys!" One of them said "Changed your hair again I see Bella."

"Of course I did Tom." I replied him. Thomas or Tom was one of our friends and also the captain of the football team. He has short spiky black hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hey!" The other said "You guys know the school is holding auditions for the new Orchestra!"

"Really?" Gabriel said clearly surprised. "Where did you hear that from Ollie?"

"I'm the head of the student council! Of course I know!" Oliver or Ollie is one of our friends as well. He could play the violin and guitar and he's also a star player in the school's Lacrosse team. "I also know that we're gonna have a few new students! Their gonna be in our first class today I think."

_Looks like our plan is going to advance faster than I thought._

All seven of us had the same schedule so we're always in the same class. We walked in our first class, which is spanish, and took a seat in our usual places. After a few minutes of waiting, our teacher finally came in.

"Good morning class!" She said coming in "We have a couple of new students today. You can come in now!"

Right on cue, 5 figures walked in our classroom. The Cullens.

"All right," The teacher said "This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward Cullen! They're going to be joining us from now on! Everyone please introduce yourselves!"

After about 10 other students, our turn finally came.

"My name's Madison. Madison Evans!" Madison greeted cheerfully "Pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Thomas Hartensveld, but everyone calls me Tom."

"You can call me Ollie! It's short for Olliver, Olliver Fink." Ollie said "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Emmett replied in his typical enthusiastic tone.

"And these," Our teacher said pointing to us "are the Volterras. The triplets and their older sister."

When the Cullens looked at us, I can immediantly tell that they were suspicious. I know that Volterra isn't a common name and that those who carry the name Volterra or Volturi are greatly renowned in the vampire world. Then there was Edward. It's obvious that he's the most suspicious among all of them. I had my barrier up over all four of us and not being able to read our thoughts have obviously confused him. Well, it's now or never.

"Nice to meet you." I started "These are my younger siblings Tara Carlie Swan Voltera, Melisa Mary Swan Volterra, and Gabriel Anthony Swan Volterra." I said their full names in hope that their last names will start to worry to Cullens. Looked like it worked. "And I'm Bella. Isabella Marie Swan Volterra." When I told them the triplet's names their eyes started going wide but when I said my name, I was pretty sure that their eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

_B... Bella? _Rosalie thought _She's really here? How is she a vampire?_

_Oh my god! My sister is alive and a Vampire! _Alice thought.

_Woohoo! My sister is alive! _Emmett thought _And she's a vampire! Wonder if she'll mind training with me? _Typical.

_How is she here? _Jasper thought _And why is her name..._

Edward's thoughts were the loudest _She's alive._

_Looks like they really did missed you mom. _Gabriel said to me tellepathically.

_Sure sounds like it. _I thought back _Too bad for them then. This is gonna be fun._

**Okay, I'm really sorry that it's so short but this is all I got in me tonight. And I'm running out of ideas so if any of you guys reading have any ideas for this story, please review or PM me and tell me about it! I have no idea where this story is going and I really need some help here! And I SWEAR that I'll give everyone who reviewed or gives me an idea a shoutout! So please REVIEW! It helps me get motivated to write! Oh, and one more thing. I'm gonna play in a concert soon so I'm gonna need most of my time to practice. And weeks after that are gonna be my final exams. So there are two possibilities : 1) I'll write more often cause I'm to lazy to study or to practice and I need something for stress relief, 2) It's going to take a super long wait for future chapters cause I'm busy with school work and concert practice. So I'm just warning you that future chapters for my stories are gonna take longer but let's just hope that I really am as lazy as I thought. Any way, thanks again to **_**Shirosaki-Yuki, shans97, **_**and**_** JenFarry **_**for reviewing! You guys have no idea how much I appriciate it and I really hope that you guys like this chapter and will review again! To everyone who's reading, PLEASE REVIEW! I only need ONE person to say that they like this story and I'll keep writing it. Thanks for reading! See You!**

**~Midnight**


	7. highschool

**Hi guys! *dodges pitch fork* Okay, okay! I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry for not uodating for a while! But I've been really busy with school projects, and concerts, and finals, and bad internet signal, and writers block, and... Well you get the point. Again, I'm really sorry for the wait! To **_**phsyco-midget**__**, shans97, SPARKLYOCEANUNICORNS, lunabarriga, **_**and **_**kate x wolfe**_** thank you sooo sooo sooo much for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me! That's the most reviews I EVER got! So I wanna especially apologize to you guys for the wait, I really hope that this chapter will make up for it. Any way, I'll shut up here and just let you read the story. Sorry for the suckish writing and any mistakes I made in this chapter. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I own absolutely possitively nothing!**

**Warning : This chapter contains dangerous and, I admit, badly written experiments. I haven't done this experiment in a while so I just wrote it from my very bad memory. So for your own safety, DO NOT TRY IT AT HOME! Again, I ****apologize**** for the suckish writing.**

_Chapter 6 : Highschool_

EDWARD'S POV

"And I'm Bella. Isabella Marie Swan Volterra."

That name. The name I thought will never hear again. I know that I should be concerned about her wearabouts or the fact that she's here in Italy but I can't get over the fact that she's actually here. She's alive! She's actually alive! After all this time I got to see her again. I could actually hear her name again! Wait... her name... It's Volterra! How can that be her name? That would mean she's... No, that's not possible. The Volturi would never have accepted her and the Bella I knew is completely different from the person in front of me.

So that must be the answer. This person is not my Bella. She might have the same name but this person in not her. She's just another vampire that the Volturi must have taken in or created. That should also explain the fact that she's a vampire and why I can't read her mind. The Volturi woud never have changed the Bella I knew and she must also be a shield. In closer look, she doesn't look anything like the Bella I knew either. That must be the answer, she's not _that _Bella. She's another Bella. But still, she's so...

"Do you know each other?" The teacher asked, breaking us from our thoughts.

"N... No, we don't." Jasper answered.

"Oh, well I just thought from the way you were staring at them," The teacher started "Any way, please take a seat any where you like and we'll begin the lesson."

We started walking to the back of the class and took a seat. The teacher started the lesson but none of us were able to focus on what she was saying. All of us were still staring or thinking of Bella. Some have arrived at the same conclussion I have, that this is a different Bella. While some of us were still confused on the fact that she's here. Their thoughts kept hitting me all through the lesson like a tidal wave. Thoughts like _Is that really Bella _or _Why is she here _are the most thought by all of us. One way or another, just to make sure, I have to talk to her.

All through the lesson I kept on staring at her but she didn't even spare us the slightest glance. It's as if we were invisable to her.

When the bell rang, I immediantly started going after her. Bella or not, I have to know who she is. I ran after her out the door and just spotted her in the hallway.

"Excuse me! Bella!" I called out to her but she just kept walking with her sibblings through the crowd, ignoring me. "Bella! Bella" I called again but still she just kept walking. I caught up with her and pulled her shoulder "BELLA!" I yelled.

"What the hell do you want?" She said, surprising me.

"I wanted to talk to you..." I started but she interupted me before I could finish.

"Yeah, I can see that. Ever thought of actually calling?" She said.

"I did but you just kept walking." I answered.

"For good reason. For one thing, it's a crowded and noisy hall as you can see and not all humans have super hearing. And you for one, don't seem very interested in keeping our kind's existence a secret." She said "And for another thing, I don't know you. Do you actually think that I'll just smile and except you with open arms in my territory? You can't just do whatever you want here. Don't expect that you can just run to every stranger you see and expect them to yeild to you."

"Hey, I just want to talk to you. You seem like someone I..."

"But nothing. This is my domain and you people are just visitors. You have no power or authority here, know your place newbie." She said to me and just kept walking. In closer look, she really isn't like the Bella I knew. Her appearance, her voice, her personality, and everything about her is completely different from the Bella I knew. So that's it then, she's _not _her. She's just someone with the same name as her, she's not _the Bella._

"Edward?" Alice said walking up to me with everyone else. "What are you..."

"That's not her." I answered before she could finish "She's not Bella. I'm sure."

"She is different." Jasper answered "She doesn't seem to have anything similar with the Bella we knew."

"Yes, that's true." Emmett said "But there are somethings that makes the similar."

"Emmett is right Edward." Alice said "She's completely different from the Bella we knew but I still feel something similar with her."

"I know," I answered "But that's not her. I know Bella and that's not her. I'm positive." Even though I said that, there's still a small part of me that can't help but hope. Maybe... Just maybe...

GABRIEL'S POV

When I first saw him, I admit that I wasn't as composed as I usually am. The second he came in the room, I felt like jumping up and tearing him toshreds and I can feel the same thoughts and emotions coming off from my other sibblings. My power to read minds started developing a few months ago to the point that I could also read and feel other's emotions, not that any one knows about that, so their emotions might be effecting me as well. And when he started talking to my mother after everything that happened without the slightest feeling of guilt, I literally had to stop myself from sinking my fangs in his neck right there and then.

"This is my domain and you people are just visitors." My mother said, "You have no power or authority here, know your place newbie."

We kept walking down the hall until we were sure that we were out of there sight. Then I linked us up.

_You really didn't have to be that mean to them. _I thought to my mother. I admit that I think that they deserve it but I had to remind myself that they still didn't know that she really is the same person. And I had to remind myself to not let mine and others emotions cloud my judgement, they still have a lot more coming for them any way.

_Hey, we decided that we would destroy their lives here didn't we? _She thought back.

_Yeah, and I personally think that mom's acting there was phenomenal! _Melisa thought.

_She's right. They should be completely confused by now, everything is going as planned. They shouldn't suspect anything! _Tara thought.

_Why thank you kids! _Mom thought _So whats next._

_Hmm... I got nothing. _Melisa thought

_I ran out of ideas too _Tara thought _Gabriel?_

_I have one idea. _I thought to them, a grin forming on my face.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Madison yelled as we were nearing our second class.

"What's up Mad?" Melisa asked.

"I saw you guys talking to the new kids before and they looked like they knew you from the way they acted in class." Madison explained as Tom and everyone else caught up with us "So what's up?"

"It's noyhing really," Mom answered "It's just that..."

_Mom! _I thought before she could finish _Tell them!_

_What? Are you crazy? _Mom thought back

_Just trust me and don't tell them everything, _I thought _just part of it._

_Alright, it's your plan. _She thought.

_Just repeat what I say. _I thought to her.

"I guess you can say that their actually an old friend of ours before our mother died." Mom said "Actually in a way you can't really say that they're actually our friends any more..."

"What do you mean?" Ollie asked.

"Well there was an accident. They did... something that we would rather not say and it really effected our mother's death." Mom continued "Don't get me wrong they didn't kill her or anything like that, but personally I think that what they did greatly effected her death and her last days alive." Well in someways it is close to the truth. Our mom did 'die' because of them

"They did that?" Madison asked surprised.

"Yes..." I continued for my mom "Then without saying anything, they just got up and left and now they expect that they can talk to us as if nothing has happened."

"What?" Madison said clearly angry "Who do they think they are?"

"Exactly what we thought." Melisa said "And that's why we thought of a little something as a means of payback for them."

For a second they exchanged looks with each other then they turned to us again. "We're in."

_This going to be perfect. _I thought

TARA'S POV

We walked into our next class which is science and coincidentally, the Cullens were in the same class as well.

_Tara, Melisa _Gabriel thought to us _Can you handle this part?_

_Don't worry Gabriel... _Melisa thought back _We got this covered, right Tar?_

_Yes,_ _don't worry about this Gabriel _I thought throwing my brother my classic evil grin. Looks like I really am becoming like aunt Jane. Everyone in our science class are partnered up in pairs which is a great oppurtunity for us to work together for our plan.

Gabriel nodded with his own evil grin then walked to his desk with Ollie -his lab partner- in the front of two of the Cullens –who if I can remember are named Emmett and Rosalie- while Mom and Madison took a seat in front of our dad and Tom and leaving Melisa and I to take a seat next in front of the remaining Cullens.

After taking our seats Melisa and I started preparing our 'class materials'. After a few minutes our science teacher walked in.

"Morning class," He said "Today, as promised, we're going to see if we can make our own miniature canon. Now to make this we would need to..." As our teacher was explaining, I started mixing powders and chemicals of my own for our own experiment. Considering that I already know about this subject, I didn't really need to pay attention to our teacher any way.

When the teacher was done explaining, I finished making a few of my own special scentless powder and placed all of it in three individual small plastic bags.

"Alright everyone," Our teacher said "Now I'd need four people to distribute the materials we would need."

Ollie, Tom, Madison, and Melisa stood up to get the materials we would need and I secretly gave Melisa the three small bags while she was standing.

MADISON'S POV

I walked over to the front desk to take the materials we would need, which involved aluminium foil, two sticks, and a few matches. Once I reached the desk I started to gather our materials and I slipped the bags to Ollie, Tom, and Madison. As planned I saw each of them sprinkle the powder on one of the aluminium foils provided and gave the 'tampered' foils to the Cullens.

Once we finished distributing the materials, we sat back down to our seats and started with the experiment. I placed the two sticks so their tips would face each other and then Tara wrapt their edges with the aluminium foil so they'd connect. Then I positioned it at the very edge of the table then Tara lit a match and burned the part of the aluminium where the two sticks connected. After a while, one of the sticks went flying as if it really was a canon. But as planned, not all of our canons worked. While most of the canons in our class worked, the Cullen's canons weren't all that succesfull. When they burned their foil, the foil completely exploded and burnt them.

Okay, I know that it's kinda mean considering that vampires are like alergic to fire but personally I think they deserve it.

"AHHH!" Alice –atleast I think that's her name– screamed as her experiment exploded and caught on fire like all the other Cullens' experiments earning triumphant grins from all of us.

"Oh my!" Our teacher exclaimed "Can someone put out the fire please!"

"I'll do it!" Mom yelled taking the fire extinguisher.

_Good job Tara! _My mom thought while putting out the Cullens' fire.

_Yeah! That was amazing! _I thought back.

_Thanks. _Tara thought _And good job with the plan Gabriel, it went perfectly._

_Thank you, _Gabriel thought _Don't worry, I have much more up my sleeve._

_I think we can call this plan mission accomplished! _I thought happily.

GABRIEL'S POV

The whole day continued on normally after that with no real surprises. Other than a paint bom during art class, an electrocuting computer during computer class, and a dodge ball incident during gym the rest of the day was pretty boring.

"Hey Gabriel," Ollie asked me during lunch "Do you plan on auditioning for the school orchestra?"

"What?" I said.

"You know," Ollie said taking a bite of his burger "The auditions I mentioned to you this morning? They're holding auditions for the school orchestra after school in the auditoriom."

"Oh yeah, I remember" Melisa said "You should try out you know Gabriel. We all know your good at that kind of things."

"Oh, ummm." I said "Maybe but..."

"Oh, c'mon Gabriel!" Tom said "It's just the school orchestra! What harm in auditioning do?"

"But..." I said again.

"And I know for a fact that Edward Cullen is going to audition as well..." Madison said with an evil smile.

Okay, that peaked my interest. I'd give anything to show my father up, and now an opportunity for just that came up.

"Alright, fine..." I said "But Tara, you have to audition with me as well."

"What?" Tara asked surprised.

"C'mon, I have a plan." I said flashing her an evil grin. _Trust me this is gonna be fun. _I thought to her and telpathically telling her my plan.

"Alright, you win." Tara said.

"Perfect!" Ollie said "The audition slip said that you can choose your own song and perform one instrument in front of the conducter. You can also perform a duet if you want to."

We shared looks with each other for a while before having an evil smile splattered on our faces "Let the fun begin then."

After our last class, Tara, Mom, Melisa, and I went to the auditoriom for the auditions and as expected, the Cullens arrived a few minutes after we did. After a few minutes of waiting the audition finally started.

"Alright everyone," our conducter said "We're going to start with the piano auditions first. So can, Gabriel Anthony Swan Volterra come up please."

I went up to the stage and started playing a tune I know by heart. Mom's lullaby. As I play every note perfectly, I started hearing the Cullens' thoughts.

From what our 'dad' is thinking, I'm sure that he wanted to play this song for his auditions too so I can conclude that he is kind off pissed. But the fact that I'm even playing this song seems to increase his suspision. He seems to already have suspisions about us and hearing this song, especially coming from me, just gave him more of a reason to suspest us. Through half of the song, Tara climbed up the stage started playing her clarinet with me which seems to aggrivate my father even more.

We continued playing each note perfectly until the end then we climbed down the stage to be greeted with a confused face curtsy of my father. Perfect.

The auditions continued as usual and my father played 'Symphony No.9' by Beethoven but Melisa said that it didn't sound as good as what I played. Once everyone auditioned, the conductor read to us the members of the orchestra.

_Anthony Gabriel Swan Volterra – Piano 1_

_Edward Cullen – Piano 2_

_Tara Carlie Swan Volterra – Clarrinet 1_

_Jonathan Frans – Clarrinet 2_

_Gabriella Andrews – Flute 1_

_Joshua Christian – Flute 2_

_Ollie Fink – Violin 1_

_Anne Seito – Violin 2_

_William Drake – Oboe_

_Richard Todd – Saxophone_

_Looks like you beat him Gabriel! _Mom thought.

_C'mon mom it's __Gabriel__! _Melisa thought _was there even any doubt?_

_Sounds like he's not to happy about it. _I thought to them, sensing my dad's feellings about me beating him.

_Well, the I guess we could call it mission accomplished then. _Tara thought.

_Exactly. _Mom thought _On with phase 2._

**Well, that's it for now. Hope you guys liked it! I'm really sorry if I let some of you down with this chapter. I know that this might not be what you were expecting but I have writers block and I couldn't think of anything else. Btw, all accidents I wrote in this chapter has happened to me personally so that's why I wrote it. For the canon thing, I didn't really put some extra powder in it or sabotage it, I just mispositioned the sticks and when I lit it, it caught on fire. And now I have an extremely important question that will determine where this story is going to go from here : Do you guys want Bella and Edward to get back together or not? If you don't, who do you think Bella should end up with instead? I was planning to make a poll for this but I don't think that a lot of people would vote so please leave your answer in a review! Which brings me to the next topic, PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! They make me happy and help me write faster. Oh, and I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story so if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, I'm all ears! To **_**phsyco-midget**__**, shans97, SPARKLYOCEANUNICORNS, lunabarriga, **_**and **_**kate x wolfe, **_**thanks again for reviewing! Hope I didn't let you guys down with this chapter and I hope that you guys wouldn't mind reviewing again. And really really sorry for the long wait! And maybe you guys won't mind leaving an idea? It would really help me with future chapters. Any way, thanks for reading guys and please leave an idea! TTFN! :)**

**~Midnight**


	8. Family sticks Together

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry (Again?) for the wait. But I have a really bad case of writers block and I'm starting to loose my inspiration for this story. Believe it or not, I've been trying to finish this chapter since June! I got a review from someone (Forgot who, sorry! Gotta go back and check) saying that the twins should come and 'help out' so that helped my writers block a little. So please review and leave another idea! Another reason is that I have the worse internet signal imaginable. I've been trying to upload this for a while but it just wont let me! Any way, to **_**SPARKLYOCEANUNICORNS**_**, **_**shans97**_**,**_** EdFanable**_**,**__**and**_** Kate x Wolfe **_**thank you so much for reviewing! Really means a lot to me and I'm really sorry for the wait, hope that you guys are still with me though! And thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted! Really glad that you liked what I have so far. Well, I've said enough for now so ENJOY! Sorry for any mistakes what so ever.**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am, sadly, not her.**

_Chapter 7 : Family sticks together_

"Jane, Alec!" Aro yelled to his two strongest gaurds.

"Yes, master?" They answered together.

"I need the two of you to do something for me."

_Back at the school_

"So do you guys have any other plans after this?" Ollie asked.

"No, not really." Tom replied "Why?"

"Perfect! Then we should totally celebrate a good days work don't you think?" Ollie exclaimed happily "And Gabriel and Tara really deserves some celebrating after that. I mean you guys were there when they played! They were incredible!"

"Mmmm... No thanks guys, we're really not party people." Gabriel said nervously.

"Yeah, we really don't need to make a big fuss over that." Tara said just as nervous. Despite being two of the most strongest warriors the Volturi has ever seen, Tara and Gabriel still get nervous and edgy during times like these. Even though they could easily and confidently destroy the strongest foes in battle.

"Oh, c'mon it'll be fun!" Madison said excitedly.

"Yeah, a good days work deserves celebrating." Melisa said, obviously not helping her siblings.

Tara and Gabriel turned to Bella with a look that screams _Help!_

"Sorry guys," Bella said "Our dad told us that we have some kind of family meeting today. Maybe next time."

"Huh, alright fine." Tom said "But you people had better make it up to us!"

"We will, don't you worry." Bella said sending a sly look over to the two kids in question.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Madison yelled.

"Bye Mad!" Melisa yelled to her friend and started joining the rest of her family on their walk home.

Once they were out of sight Tara and Gabriel sighed a 'thank you' to their mother.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up." Bella said "I meant it when I said that I'll make it up to them." At that the two's faces immediantly dropped earning a happy grin from Bella. "Besides I wasn't completely lying."

"What?" The three asked together.

"Heidi texted me during lunch." Bella explained "She said that Aro has something to talk to us about."

"Really?" Melisa asked.

"Yeah, so c'mon let's hurry." They reached a deserted alley and jumped up on a roof, careful that no one sees. From there, they started sprinting back home.

They reached the castle, without being seen of course, and went in the front gates. They started making their way to the throne room and when they came in, Jane and Alec were already standing in front of the leaders with wide evil grins on their faces.

"Ah, your back! Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed.

"Yes, what is it you wanted to talk about father?" Bella asked earning a smile from Aro.

_The next day_

BELLA'S POV

Me and the rest of the gang were already seated in History class with the Cullens staring at them. Nothing new so far. History was one of the few classes that allowed the students to sit in pairs or in threes, so Madison and Melisa were sharing a seat on my right, I was with Tom right at the front of the class and Gabriel was sitting with Tara and Ollie on my left. Then the teacher walked in the room.

"Good morning class!" The teacher said "Before we start, I have an announcement. The school is having a kind of open house today. What makes this different is that the school is allowing kids who might want to attend next year to participate in the classes for the whole day. So for today we will have two extra students who wil be joining us. You can come in now."

Then two people, a girl and a boy, walked in the room.

"Everyone, meet Jane and Alec Volterra!" The teacher said earning surprised and slightly frightened glances from the Cullens. "Their twins and are, as what I've gathered, cousins of Bella and the others there. Correct?"

"Yes." Jane answered flashing the teacher an innocent smile, earning angry looks from the Cullens. Everything's going as planned.

_Flashback_

"I need the twins here to do something for me." Aro said "So since your school has that little program, I enroled them in Volterra National highschool for tomorrow!"

"What?" Melisa exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Tara asked with a wide smile.

"Yes," Aro continued "And since you have your very own 'mission' concerning the Cullens I thought that you could use, what they say, back up."

"Yes!" I said happily "Thanks Dad!"

"Of course my child." Aro said "Now go and discuss the mission. I'm sure you have much to say."

"Right!" I say leading –or maybe pushing– my brother, sister, and kids out of the room "Thanks again Dad!"

"So..." Jane asked once we were out of hearing range "What have you been doing so far?"

"Plan's going perfectly!" Melisa exclaimed "And now that you guys are here, we'll drive those wanna be vampires right out of Italy!"

"So what do we have to do now?" Alec asked.

"Don't worry uncle Alec." Gabriel said "We have far more surprises to give them."

_End of Flashback_

As Jane and Alec were taking their seats, which were conveniently right behind me, I kept catching the Cullens thinking things along the lines of 'What are those two doing here' and 'what are those damn Volturi planning' or the most common 'What about the humans.' I can't help but feel a little bit pissed of at them for thinking that about my brother and sister.

The class started and the whole time the Cullens kept staring at us as if waiting for us to suck on a human or something. _Calm down Bella._ I thought to myself _We can set them straight later. Calm down, calm down. _After what felt like years –even though it was only about an hour and a half– the bell finally rang and I darted out of the room, soon followed by the rest of my family, and waited outside of the classroom for the Cullens.

When the Cullens finally came out, I grabbed Edward's shoulder and pulled him away from the crowd. Believe me, I had to stop myself from tearing him to shreds right there. Edward was soon joined by the rest of the Cullens, great.

"What is your problem?" I snapped at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You were staring at us as if we were gonna kill someone!"

"With good reason." He said sparing a glance to the twins.

"Are you blind? Have you seen where we are?" I screamed at him.

"I've known and dealt with them before!" He screamed at me with a superior tone "I know what their like and they could loose control and attack a human at any second! I think I know them more than you do!"

Okay, that made me loose it. They're lucky that father forbid me to harm them or I would've torn him to shreds right there, humans or not. "Listen up! Unless you've forgotten, this is my turf! Your not in power here and you people have no right think that way about us. And for your information, those two are my brother and sister! So watch yourself cause your dealing with the leader of the Volturi gaurd here and you have no idea what I'm capable of!" I left them standing there dumb founded and surprised.

"Wow." Melisa said "From now on I'll think twice about arguing with you about cleaning my room." All of us started a fit of laughter. Melisa always did have a way to do that to people.

"Honestly Bella," Jane said "That was amazing."

"Well they got me mad." I said plainly "Like I said they have no right to suggest that."

"Let this be a lesson to you kids." Alec said "Unless you want to see first hand what the Volturi gaurd leader can do, never _ever _get your mother mad."

"Never again!" All three of my kids said together.

"Alec! How could you say that about your own sister! C'mon, I'm not that scary am I?" I said showing them the most innocent and harmless face I could muster.

"Yes, yes you are." Melisa said leaving us to errupt in another fit of laughter. Well, it's good that one of us could lighten the mood.

We walked into our next class, which was history, and took a seat next to each other. A few minutes later Tom and the rest of the gang came in and walked towards us.

"Hi guys! Oh, hi! Your Jane and Alec right?" Madisson said when she saw the twins.

"Yes," Jane answered "Your Madisson right? We've heard a lot about you."

"Wow Mad, never thought you were that popular." Ollie joked.

"We've heard a lot about you to Ollie," Alec said "But sadly not as much as Tom and Madisson."

"Hey!" Ollie exclaimed "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"You know what?" Tom said "I think we'll be great friends."

We talked for a few minutes then our teacher came in the room.

"Morning class!" She exclaimed"Today we're going to be talking about your reading assignment. Now..."

_So what's the plan? _I asked Gabriel as our teacher talked. Ok, I might not sound like the best parent right now but since we already know about this stuff, I know that it wouldn't do any harm.

_For now, nothing. We can't really do anything in this class. _Gabriel replied.

_Gabriel's right mom, History doesn't really present that many oppertunities. _Tara said.

"Now I wan't you kids to get into groups and do a project about this topic..." Our teacher said.

_Wait, what? _I exclaimed.

_Groups! Oh man, this is to good to be true! _Melisa exclaimed.

_Perfect! _Gabriel said, _Okay, I got an idea. Uncle Alec, Aunt Jane can you hear us?_

_Crystal clear. _Jane replied.

_Alright, _Tara replied _This is what we're gonna do. _Again, it's really scary how those two can have the same thoughts and ideas without reading each others minds.

After the teacher finished explaining what we were going to do while Gabriel and Tara took turns explaining the plan, we spred out to our individual groups. Jane and Alec were conviniently in the same team as me, the Cullens, and a few other students.

"So where should we start?" One of the students –Jessica if I remember- asked.

"Well maybe we can start with thinking what we're gonna do for the project." Another student –William?- answered.

"What if we make a documentary about it?" I asked "We can recreate the scenes and play them out ourselves."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Jessica said, "But if we do that we'll need extensive knowledge on that subject not to mention finding the perfect setting for each scene."

"We can go to Volturi castle." Jane said with a smirk.

"What?" All the Cullens exclaimed at the same time.

"Your house?" William asked.

"Yes," Alec continued "Our library has extensive knowledge of the subject and the settings are perfect."

"Is it okay if we come though?" William asked.

"Of course. I'm sure our father and uncle would be absolutely delighted that you come." Jane answered with a devious smile.

"NO!" All the Cullens yelled together. So far so good.

"What?" Jessica asked "Why is that?"

"Mmm... Well ummm..." Alice started.

"Do you have something against them or something?" William asked.

"No! I mean... It's just..." Edward started.

"Now that I think about it, you guys have been giving all the Volturis odd looks ever since you first came to this school! Especially to Jane and Alec!"

I smirked and once again, linked us up. _Mission accomplished._

For the rest of the day, the Cullens were officially made public enemy number one. Jessica and William were two of the most popular people in school so of course, that little accident spread like wild fire. By the time the final bell rung, the Cullens were practically non existence.

"So didn't granpa Aro gave you a mission to do something here aunt Jane?" Tara asked as we made our way out of class.

"Oh yes, that's right." Jane said "Come on, we have to get going."

Jane and Alec started leading us to one of the classes, but it wasn't until we actually reached it did I realize where we were heading.

"The Cullens class?" I asked.

"Yes, just wait a moment." Alec said.

A few minutes later, the class was finally dismissed and the Cullens came out.

"Jane? Alec?" Alice asked. "What do you two want?"

"We have an invitation for you." Jane replied cooly.

"An invitation?" Emmett commented.

"Yes," Alec continued "Aro has invited you to come to the Volturi Castle."

**Cliffy! Well more or less. Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry again for the wait. And one more thing, I put up a poll on my page about who you guys would want Bella to be with in this story. Please vote! The results are CRUCIAL to the continuation for this story and the next chapter. That being said, I'm afraid that until I have a decent amount of votes, I cannot and will not post the next chapter. Yes, I just played that card. So please vote! And another announcement, I'm afraid that I'm putting my story "Bree's life as a Cullen" on hiatus for now. I just lost my inspiration for that story but maybe I'll pick it up again one day. Until then, really sorry for those of you reading that story. Any way, thanks for reading and reviews and ideas are much appriciated. Till next time readers! :)**

**~Midnight**


End file.
